In the end, nothing matters
by BlueBoxInLondon
Summary: "...All these thoughts ran through his mind as he looked at Thor and felt just how much he loathed Thor. But he will be appreciated... he will be. An unseen smile crept onto his lips." / No slash, slight warning for character death!


Another Loki story from me ;)

Warnings: Slight warning for character death but nothing tragic.

A/N: Story hasn't been beta'ed, sorry for mistakes!

* * *

_°~° In the end, nothing matters °~°_

Loki just stood there and watched as the Avengers discussed what to do with him now. He looked to the ground, mouth muzzled and listened.

"It is the best if I take Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard! You should not handle the Tesseract's great power." Thor said.

"What about Loki? I think he should take responsibility for his actions! Look what he's done!"

"I know that, my friend but Loki should be taken back to Asgard to face the All-father." Thor tried to explain to Tony.

"The All-father?" Steve asked. "Who's that?"

"The All-father is Odin, my father. He is the king of Asgard and he will decide what to do with Loki. I can handle Loki from now on and I promise you, my friends, he will never cause mischief again."

"Well then. I guess that's goodbye. It was a pleasure working with y'all." Tony said, patting Bruce on the shoulder, smiling. "We saved the earth."

"Farewell!" Thor said as he walked over to Loki, taking his arm. Loki looked up from the ground for the first time and all Thor could see was hate and disgust. For several seconds the two just stared at each other until Thor tore his gaze away and Loki looked on the ground once again.

"Come now, brother." He tried to take hold of Loki's arm but he backed away. Thor stopped for a second but Loki didn't look up. Loki began walking again, leaving Thor behind.

Both of them grabbed one end of the Tesseract and Loki looked up one more time. Maybe his hands were chained, his mouth muzzled and his plan ruined but they can never stop him from thinking and observing. That is what he had always done. Watching, observing in silence. Choosing the right moment to say the right words. But if he can't speak, he will at least observe.

There they stood. The Avengers. Chatting and laughing because for them it was over. Midgard was safe and everything was well. Black Widow, who was standing next to Hawkeye, Tony who was looking very self-content and Steve, who was speaking to Bruce. At last Loki's gaze turned towards Thor.

The _mighty _Thor, the hero who everybody loves. Everybody had always just seen Thor, nobody had ever minded the younger one, the one who felt _different_, the one who _was_ different. Nobody had ever cared about him and no-one ever will. He knew that now, he accepted it. There was only himself and he hated himself too. Maybe even more than the others. He had always worked so hard. So hard to impress everyone, to be good at something. To be as good as Thor. It never worked, but Thor... Thor didn't even had to do anything. He was the favourite all along.

But Loki was _better. _He was _cleverer. _He fooled them all. They thought they'd won when in fact he had won because all this was part of his plan. What would he want with Midgard? It is Asgard that he wants to rule. Oh no, it wasn't over yet. Maybe for the humans but not for Thor. He would prove that he was good for _something. _That he can do something right. Even if he will only prove it to himself. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he looked at Thor and felt just how much he _loathed _Thor. But he will be appreciated... he will be. An unseen smile crept onto his lips.

Loki sat in his cell, awaiting the All-fathers sentence. They had locked him up so he could not cause mischief anymore. He was a prince, the rightful king of Asgard and he was being treated like he was just another pathetic soul. At least they had taken the muzzle off him. But he still did not speak. He didn't even try to justify for his crimes, he simply remained quiet.

Suddenly he could hear the door opening, making a creaking sound. Loki looked up just to see Thor, slowly entering the room. He looked down once again.

"Hello." Thor's salutation remained unanswered.

Thor sat down next to his brother and Loki shifted uncomfortably. After a few moments of silence Loki finally spoke. "What do you want, _Thor_?"

"I want to talk. We never got the chance to talk about your actions but I believe you have a good reason. You would not do all this without a reason, brother." Thor looked at Loki, searching for any kind of remorse but found none.

"Will you stop calling me _brother_, Thor! I am not your brother and I never was. I thought you'd have understood it by now." Loki hissed. Thor reached for Loki's hand but he flinched and glared at Thor.

"Maybe you are not my brother by blood but you will always be my little brother. Don't you remember? All the times we fought together, laughed together and helped each other? Can you simply ignore all that? You will always be my brother and will alway love you."

Loki did not move while Thor was speaking. He slowly lifted his head and looked directly into Thor's eyes.

"You say that but it's not true. Just empty words with no real meaning. Weren't you the one who swore to hunt down all the _monsters _down and slay them all? Well now. Maybe you did not kill all of them but you started with the most abhorring one. Really, a great trick to ease your conscience. To pretend to love them despite the fact that you never could."

Thor looked shocked and it took a while for him to speak again.

"Loki, do you really think I do not love you just because you are a jotun? That doesn't matter! I've changed since then and you are not a monster, you are my brother. Please stop thinking these things. If it is that, that lead you to do all this I believe the All-father will be merciful. You cannot change the fact that you will always belong here."

Loki chuckled lightly. "We'll see." His eyes had a slightly insane glance and his chuckling slowly turned into a manic laugh.

"Brother -" Thor began but was being intrerrupted.

"Leave."

Loki was quiet once again, gaze turned to the ground his body shuddering lightly.

"I will. I will, but I'll come back for you, Loki."

Thor arose and walked to the door. He looked back to where his younger brother was sitting, looking torpid and utterly lost.

He quietly closed the door behind him and left Loki to his thoughts.

The next day it was being announced that Loki had been killed. Nobody had seen or heard a thing and everyone was scared of what has happened. Some believed Loki wasn't dead, that this was just another trick of his, a few believed he took his own life because it wasn't worth living anymore. Thor stayed silent. He stayed in his rooms and didn't want to talk to anyone. Loki didn't take his own life, Thor didn't believe that. He may have been unpredictable, strange and desperate but Thor knew his brother well enough to know that someone must have murdered him. His brother had had many foes and it wasn't unlikely that someone had grabbed the chance of Loki being alone and broken.

The whole of Asgard was quiet and mourned for Loki. Everyone only remembered the good sides of Loki and over the centuries Loki was known as the prince who gave his life for the good of Asgard.

In the end, Loki got what he'd always wanted. Acknowledgement. Because only when you're gone, you will be truly appreciated.

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review, it would make my day! (:


End file.
